


Dinner and a Show

by Heaven_And_Hell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Jensen, Dinner, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassed Jensen, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Innocent Jensen, Italy, Jared ships it, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Male Friendship, Public Display of Affection, Rob Ships It, Rob is a Good Friend, Sexy Misha, Sneaky Misha, Supernatural Convention, Sweet, Teasing, Wine, cute misha, more like 'tipsy' than 'drunken'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: Jensen, Jared, Misha, Mark S. (mentioned), Rich, and Rob are in Italy for JibCon. Staying in town after the convention's over, they go out to dinner. After a good meal at an out-of-the-way restaurant, everyone's pretty mellow and enjoying themselves. Misha decides to kiss Jensen in front of their mutual friends. Includes everyone's reaction when they realize they aren't joking around, this time. And the aftermath at the hotel.





	1. After Dinner Minx

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a RPF before and feel a little guilty about it. It starts out super innocent and cute... but I'm tempted to make it get xxx freaky at the hotel, lol. (I blame Misha for that "spit-roasting" comment he made online awhile back. You know he did that on purpose.) Have to see if my conscience will let me write that far with real people, rather than characters. Your comments will help me decide, mwahahaha. Oh yeah, also, I've never been out of the USA or been to an SPN con. I barely know anything about JibCon, I just wanted this to be in Italy. So if something is off because of that, let me know, ok?

It had been a wonderful evening – one that was, unfortunately, coming to an end. The gang were in Italy for JibCon, but stayed the rest of the week as vacation. They had one more day and night of freedom, before flying back home. It was late; no one had walked down the little cobblestone street next to their patio table for about an hour, Jensen reckoned. The sounds of nightlife had faded to a cozy, insulating background of silence, broken only by an occasional cricket chirp. His friends were still talking, but Jensen had quit paying attention to what they were saying. The familiar tones of their voices were comforting, though. Jensen leaned his head back on the surprisingly large and plush outdoor chair and stared up at the night sky, mellowly-musing. _This little place is awesome. The food was good, the wine better, and the owner is so nice and accommodating. We should probably go, soon, though. He was nice enough to stay open after hours for us, but he probably wants to get to bed. Man is the sky black out here. I love being able to see so many stars._  


As Jensen lets his mind wander, staring at the night sky, Misha’s face comes into view, “Hey there, handsome,” he says and smiles broadly. Misha’s wearing his ink blue button-down with the contrasting stitching and the top of his hair spills out of place, slowly falling forward, as he looks down at Jensen. The dark blue of his shirt make his eyes striking and Jensen thinks it isn’t fair how damn good Mish can look without much effort.  


“Hey,” Jensen replies with a slow smile. Misha smiles back mischievously and Jensen’s brain flashes, _Aw shit, sexy drunk dangerous Mish._ Next thing he knows, Misha’s draping himself along his chair and curling around him.  


“How come you get the big chair, huh?” Misha asks as he snuggles into Jensen’s right side.  


Jensen’s too tired to fake protest this encroachment of his comfy chair. “Cause I’m a big deal,” he replies, just cause it’s the first thing to popped into his head. He smiles wide, trying to sell it.  


“Oh, really!” Misha responds, amused. “I hadn’t heard,” he replies, smiling and laying his head on Jensen’s chest. Jensen closes his eyes and rests his head against Misha’s. He likes the snuggly warmth of Mish up against him. Jen’s got his arm around Mish and is absent-mindedly rubbing his back. “Mmmmm,” Mish practically purrs.  


Without opening his eyes, Jensen laughs, “You’re a damn cat, you know that?” They both chuckle without moving.  


“Awwww! They’re so cute!” Jared’s exaggerated voice cuts through the darkness. Both men open their eyes to see Jared’s hands coming towards their faces. Jensen sits up straighter to avoid Jared’s hand and Misha moves with him, so they can stay cuddled together. Jensen slaps Jared’s fingers away, earning him a few chuckles, before Jared, Rich, and Rob resume their conversation.  


Jensen’s on alert for any more of Jared’s antics and realizes how close he was to falling asleep. _We really should go. What time is it?_ “Mark took a cab, so the car can get us whenever,” Rich is telling Jared.  


“Call ‘em,” Jensen says. Rich gives a little nod as he gets out his phone.  


“Noooooo… I’m comfy!” Misha protests while burrowing further into Jensen’s side. Jared and Rob give brief, fond, lopsided smiles to Misha, before going back to chatting with each other. Rich walks away from the table, talking on his phone. Jensen laughed at Misha’s reply and the vibration in his chest wakes Mish up a little. Such a wonderful sound, he thinks to himself.  


Mish looks up at Jensen, who he’s nearly face-to-face with. Jen glances down and smiles. _Dear God, this man. Those lips._ Misha’s lips curl into a grin. He glances over and notices their friends are no longer paying attention to them. His smile gets bigger. He scoots even closer and whispers in Jensen’s ear, “If I kissed you right now, would you freak out?” He leans back a little to see Jen’s reaction, putting his hands on his thighs, pleased with himself.  


Jensen’s eyes get a little bigger – he looks a little shocked and confused, but excited, too. “What?”  


Misha smiles even wider, the skin around his eyes crinkling, “You heard me, mister.”  


Jensen laughs a little, but can’t stop smiling. He looks Misha in the eyes to see if he’s serious. When he sees he is… the smile slowly slips off his face as he looks at Misha’s lips, then to his eyes and back. He licks his lips to get ready to say something, a snarky comment to brush off another of their little flirtations. But the way Misha’s eyes follow his tongue stops him in his tracks. Whatever he was about to say flies out of his mind, forgotten. Jensen starts breathing a little harder and Misha can feel his heartbeat speed up. Jensen’s eyes get a bit softer as Misha slowly leans forward, without breaking eye-contact. He does it slow enough that Jen can back out if he wants to... but he doesn’t want to.  


They close their eyes before their lips touch. Misha’s surprised how pillowly Jensen’s lips feel – he has to press a bit hard to feel anything. He puts his right hand on the side of Jen’s face and his left on his shoulder. Jensen’s thrilled and a little freaked he’s kissing Misha. His left hand tries to find him, but his fingers kinda twitch a bit, cause he’s still a bit shocked. Misha tilts his head to line up their lips better and Jensen’s right hand slides up to cradle the back of Misha’s head. Misha opens his mouth a bit and licks the inside of Jensen’s lip with the tip of his tongue. Jensen opens up and threads his fingers through the back of Mish’s hair, getting a good grip on this fucker. The hand Misha had on Jen’s face slides down his jaw to hold onto his neck, and he slowly moves his right leg over to straddle him. Jensen’s left hand finds Mish’s leg and holds on, lightly. As they deepen the kiss, both make little noises of contentment as their tongues slide against each other.  


Rich is walking back to the table, looking at the ground to see where he’s going. “They said they can be here in about fifteen – ho ho holy crap!” Jared and Rob look to see what startled Rich into laughter and almost can’t believe their eyes. Sure, they all jokingly flirt with each other all the time, but this isn’t a playful kiss on the cheek or slap on the ass – Misha looks like he’s riding Jen. Well, ok, even that isn’t unusual, but _actual_ kissing is. Jen and Mish stop and see the other three staring at them – Rich looks a bit shocked, but there’s a smile playing on his lips, while Jared and Rob stare gleefully, their mouths open in silent smiles. Jen looks Mish in the eye and the bastard fucking smirks as he leans back. Jensen can feel the blood rushing to his face. His cheeks and ears are getting hot and he unconsciously wipes his mouth as he glances at Rich.  


A quick look of recognition shows in Rich’s eyes and he says in an affected, joking tone, “And _that’s_ enough wine for you two,” as he snatches the bottle off the table. “We should probably pony up,” he continues in a more serious tone, “I’m pretty sure the owner wants to get outta here.”  


“Yeah,” Jen answers too loudly, accidentally elbowing Misha as he moves to get his wallet. Misha gracefully slides off and quickly makes his way to sit in the chair on the other side of Rob – who briefly turns to him with a silent, “Omg, you did it! Way to go, buddy!” face. _God, Rob is so easy to read,_ Jen thinks. Misha quickly flashes Rob a conspiratorial smile, then gets out his wallet. _What the Hell was that all about?_ Jensen thinks before looking at Jared, who’s still smiling at him all goofy. Jensen wants to laugh, but just smiles and looks down, saying, “Don’t.”  


“Don’t what?” Jared says enthusiastically. Jensen closes his eyes and his mouth becomes a straight line, as he slowly shakes his head back and forth. Mish and Rich look at Jared, while Rob and Jensen count out their money.  


Rich throws his money on the table, then walks behind Rob and starts massaging his shoulders. Rob glances up, then goes back to counting, ignoring him. “It’s fine, Jen,” Rich says. Jensen looks up, a little hopeful. “Rob and I have been fucking each other for years, but, ya know, we have the decency to not let it spill out of the bedroom.”  


A loud, surprised laugh of approval escapes Misha’s lips and Rob’s shoulders move up and down as he giggles. Jensen shakes his head back in forth at Rich, getting redder and smiling in spite of himself. Then he looks at Mish, still shaking his head in mock disapproval. “You fucker,” he laughs.  


Misha stares Jen straight in the eyes and asks, “Would that make you the ‘fuckee?’”  


The table erupts into laughter and Jen knows he’s lost. He closes his eyes and runs his fingers back through his hair, trying not to smile. “I hate all of you,” he laughs fondly, standing up. Just then, he sees the restaurant owner peek out the patio door. “Come on,” he coughs, his voice becoming serious, “let’s pay and get out of here.” The group looks at the door and tries to get their laughter under control. Jensen grabs the little folder with the bill away from Jared and collects the money on the table. Jared’s the only one left to settle up and seems to be having some trouble figuring out how much he owes. Jensen grabs a green, 100 Euro bill out of Jared’s hands and says, “This one.” Jared nods and smiles, putting his wallet away.  


Jensen watches the group file into the restaurant. Rich and Mish are in front, both on their phones. Rob waits for Jared, then they go through the door together, chatting. When he gets to the counter, the large jolly owner is smiling widely at him and Jensen’s not sure if he’s just glad they’re leaving or he saw him and Mish on the patio, earlier. He was gonna leave a 200 Euro tip, but maybe 300 might not be a bad idea. As the owner is running his credit card and Jensen’s thumbing through the colorful bills, Jared crashes into his back and flops a long arm over his shoulder. “Here,” Jared says, handing Jen another 100 Euro.  


“You’re good,” Jensen says.  


“For the wine. I drank most of it,” Jared explains, as he gives the note to Jensen.  


Jen laughs as he takes it, “You’re not wrong.” Jared smiles and slaps Jensen’s ass, leaving as quickly as he arrived. The owner looks up and Jensen laughs, before handing the man 300 Euro and saying sincerely, “Thank you for a wonderful evening.” The owner smiles back in appreciation as he returns Jensen’s card.


	2. Ride Home

Jen walks through the restaurant’s front door to see the car’s back door open in front of him. Misha is in the backseat and rubs the seat next to him, smiling suggestively. Jensen hangs his head and arms in mock defeat, then laughs as he climbs in. When he sits, he’s confronted with two things: Jared’s goofy smile from the seat in front of him and Misha moving so the sides of their bodies are in a long line of contact. Misha’s touch turns him on and he’s doing his best to calm his heart and breathing, without letting Jared know what’s going on. Rich’s voice rings out from the front, “No more making out until we get home!” Jared turns to look at Rich and they all laugh – though Jensen’s is awkward.  


Jared turns back, to continue staring. He’s got his arms folded on top of his seat, his face resting against them. His arms are hiding his mouth, but Jensen knows he’s still grinning like the cat that ate the canary and it’s starting to aggravate him. “What?!” he says slightly annoyed.  


“How long?” Jared asks excitedly.  


“How long what?” Jensen responds.  


Jared makes an annoyed huff and says, “How long have you two been…”  


Before Jensen can answer, Misha puts his hand on Jen’s thigh, rubbing it, and says sincerely, “We just had our five year anniversary.” 

Although he’s damn drunk for just having wine, Jared knows that’s bullshit.  


Jensen laughs at Jared’s scrunched up, ‘Whatever, Misha,’ face, then says in a hushed voice, “We’re _not._ ” Misha gasps and fakes offense and Jensen clarifies, “We _haven’t_ been doin anything. Mish just went and kissed me for the first time ever,” Jen narrows his eyes and looks at Misha, pretending he’s angry, “in front of everybody.”  


“You didn’t try to stop me,” Mish smiles. The corner of Jen’s mouth curls up in an embarrassed half-smile as he looks down. Misha leans closer, “I didn’t hear you complaining.”  


“Shut up,” Jensen laughs, embarrassed.  


Jared laughs and says to Jensen, “Wait! ‘First time ever,’ so that means there will be more times.” Misha grins wide and nods at Jared like it’s a sure thing.  


Jen stammers, “I… I just mean that’s the first time we ever did anything – cause you asked ‘how long.’”  


“He’s right, Jen. You said ‘first time,’ _both_ times,” Misha laughs like he caught him. “Which implies there will be more times.” Misha starts rubbing his thigh stealthily, in a non-joking way. Not enough the others will notice, but just enough that Jen will.  


Jensen starts blushing again, so he keeps his head down. He grabs Mish’s hand to stop the rubbing, but doesn’t move it off his leg. Just holding onto it feels like the right thing to do, so that’s what he does, albeit a bit tight. He looks into Misha’s face and almost whispers, “Why do you do shit like this to me? You like seeing me uncomfortable, don’t you?”  


Misha pretends to think for a minute, then says simply, “Yes,” and smiles wide. The three laugh and Jensen pushes Misha playfully.  


“Oh my God! I feel like I’m in high school, again,” declares Rob, who, unbeknownst to the others, has been watching and listening the whole time. “Oh my God, they kissed!” he says in a high-pitched voice, shaking both his hands like a fangirl. “Do you think they’re doin it?!” he turns to Jared. “I bet they’re doin it.” Jared and Jensen snort laugh at that.  


“Right?!” Jensen agrees, holding his hand out to point to Rob. “It’s not a big deal. You guys are making too much outta this.” Jen’s trying to get everyone to shut up about it, cause he feels like he’s under a microscope, but he doesn’t want to hurt Mish’s feelings, either. “I mean, ‘a kiss is just a kiss,’” he turns to Mish and makes a goofy face.  


“’And a sigh is just a sigh,’” Misha smiles serenely, no offense taken.  


“Right,” Jensen says, nodding.  


“No sighing back there, either!” Rich’s voice declares from the front, which gets a few half-hearted, tired laughs.  


Thankfully, that seems to be the end of the group scrutiny, cause the others turn back around. Then Jen remembers Mish had his phone out as they were leaving. He sighs and drops his head against Misha’s, “You didn’t Tweet anything, did you?”  


“What?” Misha asks, genuinely confused.  


“You had your phone out.”  


“Oh! Oh, no!” Misha laughs. “I just wanted the name of the wine, so I took a picture of the bottle,” he explains.  


Jensen sighs with relief and straightens up. “Good.”  


“No, I didn’t tell the world we kissed, Jen.”  


Jensen smiles bashfully and nods with relief. Then Mish leans over and whispers, “But I wanted to.” The compliment makes Jen feel all warm and fuzzy, but Misha’s sex voice and hot breath against his ear renew his desire. He squeezes Misha’s hand a little tighter. Misha gives him a wink in response, before settling back in his seat, sliding his warm hand off Jensen’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went way too innocent with this, didn't I? They're all acting like 12 year-old girls, lol. Does it work or is it too unrealistic?


	3. Mishdirection

Jensen’s a little disappointed Mish removed his hand from his thigh. He glances over to see Mish smiling and typing faster than normal on his phone. _Who’s he texting at this hour?_ Jen wonders, leaning to look at the screen. Misha turns his phone slightly to the side, just in time to deny Jen a peek. The start of a mischievous grin meets Jen’s frustrated and disapproving little frown. “Whaddya doin?” he asks.

“Texting,” Mish responds.

“Yeah, _I can see that,_ but who?” Jen responds with a touch of annoyance.

A little puzzled, Misha narrows his eyes and laughs, “Vicki, why?”

Remembering that Misha usually texts his wife before going to bed, no matter the hour, Jen’s a little embarrassed. “Oh, yeah, right… well, tell her I said ‘hi,’” Jen fumbles.

Mish shakes his head a little and laughs, “Will do.”

 _Why do I care who he’s texting? Don’t matter._ Jen thinks briefly, while fishing his own phone out of his pocket. As he unlocks it, Mish says, “She says, ‘Hey, handsome,’” earning a chuckle from his friend.

“Hello, Darlin’” Jensen responds, checking his email. Both men become so consumed by their phones that they don’t notice they’ve arrived at the hotel, until the others start getting out of the car.

Jen pockets his phone immediately and opens the door, but Mish is so wrapped up in his conversation that he doesn’t make a move to exit. “Hey, we’re here,” Jen says, holding the door. Misha briefly glances up and scoots to the edge of the seat, thumbs and eyes still on the phone. When he stands, he doesn’t say anything or even move that far from the curb. Jensen frowns a little as he closes the door and Misha looks at him, eyebrows raising in question. It’s at that moment that Jensen realizes he doesn’t know what they’re going to do next.

Thoughts start flying though his head and he starts to panic a little: _Oh God, what am I doing? I though Mish was gonna come with me to my room and we could, well I thought… aren’t we gonna continue what **he** started at the restaurant?  _ Jen looks into Misha’s eyes and gets flustered when it seems like Mish is in no hurry to move from his spot. “Uh, well, um, yeah… goodnight… I guess,” Jen mumbles before definitely not fleeing into the lobby. Glancing back through the glass of the revolving door, Jen sees Misha give a wide, fond smile, then go back to texting.

Jensen feels his cheeks and the tops of his ears starting to burn and he knows he’s blushing. _Damn it, what the Hell is wrong with me? I should’ve asked him in the car… or… well… found out somehow._ He makes eye-contact with Jared, who’s in the elevator and throws a hand out to stop the doors from closing. The elevator is surprisingly packed for the hour (Rob & Rich use a different bank of elevators to get to their rooms) and Jared’s getting a mischievous grin on his face. “Nah, man, let it go,” Jensen says. Jared’s eyebrows narrow in confusion and Jen unconsciously glances back to the lobby doors, then turns back and says, “I’ll catch the next one.” Jared’s smile gets goofier and he laughs, “Got it,” as he lets the doors close. It takes Jensen a few seconds to realize what he did and why Jared laughed and smiled at him like that. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he says out loud, when it dawns on him. He stares up at the ceiling for a few seconds, before reluctantly looking back to the lobby doors. At this angle, he can’t see Misha through the glass. If he’s still standing in the same spot, Jensen would have to move a few steps to the side to see him. _I’m not doing that,_ Jen thinks to himself, as he quickly scans the people in the lobby. Mish is nowhere to be seen. The elevator dings and he exhales sharply, quickly scanning the crowd, again, before he heads into the elevator alone.

The shiny gold doors close and Jensen’s a little taken aback by his reflection’s appearance. He looks rough; his clothes are a bit askew, making him look sloppy. Fixing his shirt, he walks closer and decides his eyes just look very tired, rather than drunk. Well, of course, he just had wine, after all. A little smirk makes its way onto his lips as he realizes the reason his clothes were a bit mussed is because of Misha. Unconsciously, he licks his lips and can just barely still taste the other man. This sends a bit of heat down to his crotch and a tiny twitch of his dick causes him to breathe deeper.   _Should I text him?_ he wonders, feeling for his phone. _I know he’ll get my text._ The elevator dings and the doors open quickly, just as Jensen’s hand closes around his cell. _Shit, I don’t want to stand around in the hallway on my phone like an idiot,_ he thinks, releasing his grip and exiting the elevator.


	4. Cause I'm the Director

_Did he tell his wife?_ Jensen wonders, as he makes his way towards his room. _I bet he did. He said he wanted to tell the world, but didn’t. So I bet he told her._ Turning the corner, Jen wonders, _I didn’t get him in trouble, did I?_ He narrows his eyebrows briefly at the thought. _Nah, she’d be cool with it. They do all kindsa crazy stuff with other people, right? I’m sure it’s fine._ Arriving at his room, Jen takes the keycard out of his pocket and swipes it to open the door. Once inside, he puts the card on his dresser and takes out his phone. Seeing he has no texts, he wonders. _Well, if it’s fine, then why isn’t he up here with me? Why did he stay outside while talking to Vicki?_ Jensen quirks his lips to the side and texts Misha: “Everything alright?”

He almost instantly gets a reply, “Yeah, why?”

Jensen huffs a little laugh, “No reason. So, you goin to sleep now or…”

“Or?” Misha replies, causing Jen to smile and huff another little laugh as he sits on the bed.

Jen smiles wider as he texts back: “Or are you gonna finish what you started at the restaurant?” He grins nervously, as he waits for a reply. It might be a little bolder than he usually is, but fuck it.

After a few seconds (that seem way longer), Misha texts back: “Would you like that?”

Jensen snort laughs, “That fucker,” as he shakes his head side-to-side a little. Instead of replying, “What do you think?” like he normally would, he watches his thumbs type out, “Yes” and hit send. Still smiling, Jen nervously bites his bottom lip, as he waits for a reply.

Just then, there’s a knock at his door. _Oh who the fuck is this, now?_ Jensen thinks, annoyed. “Who is it?” he yells gruffly.

“Housekeeping!” a high-pitched, chipper voice calls from the other side.

“I’m good, thanks!” Jensen responds.

“But don’t you want some more towels?” the odd voice replies and, _wait a minute._ Jen quickly stands and flings open the door to see an amused Misha smiling back at him like a goof.

“You idiot!” Jensen says, causing Mish to chuckle as he walks into the room. “How long you been out there?” he asks, as he shuts the door.

“Just a little while,” Mish smiles back, eyes twinkling, but hands nervously clasped in front of himself.

Jensen’s eyes take in Misha’s hands, then the Texan ambles closer. Misha takes a short step back, but freezes when he sees the look in Jensen’s eyes. Both of them breathe a little deeper and Jen gently clasps his hands around Mish’s upper arms, as he slowly leans in for a kiss. They look into each other’s eyes and Jen pauses for a second, eyebrows going up just a bit, to make sure Mish is ok with this. The sweet little gesture of asking permission makes Misha smile and his eyes grow hazy just before they close. They both lean forward and kiss very gently. After a few closed-mouth kisses, they pull back, smiling at each other a bit bashfully.

The smile slowly falls from Jensen’s face as his eyes get wider and lost-looking. He lets go of Misha’s upper arms, moving his hands to the shorter man’s sides as he surges in for a passionate kiss. Mish is surprised for a second, but then his hands are roaming Jensen’s chest and he’s kissing him back just as hard. As they start French-kissing, Misha starts gently maneuvering Jen back towards the bed. Before they get too far, though, Jen breaks the kiss and huffs, “No, not the bed.”

“Why not?” Misha asks.

“Cause I don’t trust you,” Jen replies. He meant it like a joke, but he sees the bit of hurt in Mish’s eyes from his comment. Before the older man can pull away, Jensen holds him fast and says, “Well, maybe I don’t trust myself, either, alright?” That gets a little smile from Misha, before he backs away. “How bout the couch, huh?” Jensen points, as he retrieves his cell from the bed. Misha slowly walks over and takes a seat at the far end, his face betraying no emotion.

Jen quickly walks over, but before he can sit down, Misha says, “Turn on the tv.”

Glancing at the tv in front of the couch, Jen asks, “Why?”

“To cover up the moans,” Misha smirks.


	5. That's Why

“Psssh,” Jensen makes a noise of dismissive disbelief, “You think you can make me moan?”

As Jensen sits down on the couch, Misha straightens up, smiling brightly. After wordlessly adjusting the cuffs of his dark blue button-down shirt, he puts his hands on his own thighs, then leans forward a bit, saying with a voice that reveals equal parts pride and challenge, “I know I can.” His smile becomes a touch mischievous.

“I hate to break it to ya, Mish, but you wouldn’t be my first guy,” Jensen responds matter-of-factly, quirking his lips and raising his brows a little; like ‘sorry.’

 _“I knew it!”_  Misha replies, “Who were they? Other actors?”

Jensen’s eyes get a bit bigger in alarm for a second and he fumbles, “Maybe… why does it matter?” After a beat he continues, “And what do you mean you knew it? Did somebody say something? It was Jared, wasn’t it?”

“No, no, Jen,” Mish laughs, patting Jen’s forearm, “No one said anything; I could just tell.” Suddenly, he grabs Jensen’s arm and says, “Wait, Jared knows and he didn’t spill the beans?”

“Because he’s a good friend,” Jensen quickly replies, nodding with a little mock anger. “And he knows I’d beat his ass if he said anything… _he really didn’t tell you?”_

Really amused now, Misha almost claps his hands, as he rocks back in his seat laughing, “No, I can’t believe it, either!” His gleeful expression makes him look all the more attractive – with wide wild eyes and mouth.

Jen’s pulled in visually and almost leans in for another kiss. The two stare at each other, smiling. Misha’s eyes glance to the right and when he looks back, he says a tad mockingly, “The tv still isn’t on,” then smiles widely.

Jensen laughs, “You know what? Fuck you, dude!”

“Turn the tv on and I’ll let you,” Mish replies, not really joking.

The words snap Jensen out of his romantic haze a little, “Wait…” a grin slowly makes its way across his face, “You want me to fuck you?”

Twinkling verdant green eyes stare at Mish from under excited questioning brows. Those plump lips curved up in a grin, almost being bitten by perfect white teeth – fuck yes he wants Jen to fuck him. “That’s one of the ways I’d like to,” Mish replies nonplussed, trying to keep his cool.

“Well, damn, shit,” Jen responds absent-mindedly, causing Misha’s dark brows to lower. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

“No, no,” Jen reassures Mish, patting his thigh dangerously close to his balls, “I want to.” They both smile wide, til Jen continues, “But I’ve only done that with Dee.” Mentioning his wife, Jensen blurts out, “I don’t know how she… I don’t know if she’d be cool with you & I doing that.”

Misha clears his throat and sits up straight, cause this is a conversation they need to have and it’s _supposed to_ come before anything happens – but it rarely does. “That’s what Vicki and I were talking about,” he reveals.

Jensen’s brows go up in surprise, “You were asking your wife if it was ok if you and I banged… _tonight?!”_

Misha laughs again, “She and I have discussed it before. But seeing how you finally let me in tonight…” Jen laughs at Mish’s choice of words. “You know what I mean!” Jen nods with a goofy grin, still laughing a bit. “I wanted to double-check that she was ok with me having sex with a co-worker.”

“Oh,” Jen says quietly, instantly serious.

“Yeah,” Misha explains, “If we do have sex, you need to ask Dee if she’s ok with that, before anything happens.” He stares at Jen to drive the seriousness of this point home and to see his reaction.

Jen’s mouth quirks as he says, “Eeesh!” while turning away from Mish. He quickly turns back and says in a bargaining tone of voice, “What if we just don’t go that far?”

“I’ll respect your limits, Jen, but we’re not going to do anything until you talk to your wife,” Misha declares firmly.

Jen’s hopeful expression deflates. Quickly and still in that bargaining tone of voice, he tries, “I’m sure she’d be fine with you & I just fooling around some.” Before Mish can reply, Jen continues, “I… I’ve fooled around with some of the guys I used to be with, since I was married.”

“Really?” Mish replies, surprised. “And Dee knows?”

Hopeful, cause it appears he’s got Misha on the hook, Jen turns to face him more and puts a hand on Mish’ thigh, again. “Yeah, the first few times weren’t planned… we just got carried away. I was afraid to tell Dee, but she was really cool about it. She _got_  it. Just one of the reasons I love her so much,” Jen explains.

Misha smiles and nods knowingly, “Same with Vick.”

“See!” Jen exclaims excitedly, scooting a little closer to Misha. “So it’s ok!”

Misha’s expression becomes doubtful and he asks pointedly, “Do you two have an agreement about this kind of stuff?”

“Well, not like written out on paper or anything,” Jen responds, moving back a little.

Misha laughs, “It can be a verbal agreement.”

“Look, she knows I’m bi and she knew before we got married… cause… well, she knows. But not a lot of people do. Jared knows. And now all the guys know, too, thanks to you,” Jensen says with a disapproving little pouty stare.

“Why does that bother you?”

“Why did you have to do it in front of everyone?! And what was that look between you and Rob all about, anyway?!”

Misha’s getting a bit angry now, but trying to stay calm. “Answer my question first.”

Jensen sighs and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He looks away and doesn’t say anything for a moment, then responds, “Ok, when I was on _Days,_ I messed around with some of my co-workers, ok? And things were fine until some people found out and they didn’t like it and I even got called into the studio and told to knock it off.”

“What?” Mish asks, a little shocked. Not that Jensen was asked to cut it out, because that unfortunately happens, just that things got that far for Jen on a previous job.

“Yeah, can you believe that shit?”

_“Well, actually…”_

“It’s like when you’re supposed to stay single or pretend you are, even if you’re dating or engaged to a woman, but worse,” Jen explains unnecessarily. “Oh, cause the fans. _The fans,”_  Jen starts ranting, “They want to believe you’re single; that you’re available; that it’s possible for them to get with you.” Misha nods sympathetically. “And it wasn’t like I was the star of that show! But, Jared and me, and you, we’re the stars of _Supernatural._   I just don’t want the studio to start saying some shit or the fans to find out and freak cause we’re both married or anything, ya know?”

Mish is silent, but he understands. As he’s thinking about it, Jen continues, “Cause it’s not like we don’t love our wives, ya know? It’s cause we love them so much or they love us so much or… something.”

Mish laughs again, understanding, and agrees, “Yeah.” After smiling at Jen for a minute, he adds, “Which is why you need to talk to Dee before we do anything.”

Jensen grimaces, but says in a grudgingly accepting voice, “I know.”

“I know it’s not fun… but it can be,” Mish tries.

“What do you mean it can be?” Jen laughs genuinely confused.


	6. Oh Really?

Misha licks his lips before speaking, almost deciding to forgo more talking, when he sees how Jen’s eyes follow his tongue. He takes a deep breath and says, “I know Dee’s bi, too, and…”

“And?” Jen prods, when Misha pauses too long.

Knowing this could backfire spectacularly, Misha’s nerves almost make him chicken out, but he eventually says, _“And_ … I’ve seen the way she looks at me… sometimes.” He raises an eyebrow a little as he looks at Jen, really hoping he’ll connect the dots and not make him come right out and say it.

Jen stares back at him for a beat before he asks, surprised, “You think my wife has the hots for you?!” He narrows his brows in disbelief.

Misha half-shrugs and looks away as he says nonchalantly, “I think it’s possible… maybe even very possible.” He timidly glances back at Jensen to see his reaction.

The younger man’s chuckling to himself and when their eyes meet, he huffs out, “I don’t know about that, Mish. Getting kinda full of yourself there, aren’t ya?"

“I’d rather be full of you,” Misha instantly fires back. Jensen gives a brief, guttural little half-moan from the unexpected arousing visual and Misha pounces. “Told you I could make you moan,” he smirks, leaning closer.

“What?! No! That – that wasn’t a moan!” Jen fumbles.

Misha nearly climbs onto the semi-panicking Jensen. “Oh really? Then what was it, then, Jen?” The fucker is practically purring.

Not making any moves to back away from Mish’s advance, Jen stammers, “Tha… that was a… a noise of surprise!”

Sliding closer to where he’s straddling one of Jensen’s legs, Mish hovers there and says with a lowered brow and voice, “That sounded like a lot more than surprise to me, Jen. Sounded like I turned you on.” Then he just smirks, like at the restaurant.

Jen doesn’t know what to say and Mish is turning him on much more than he wants to admit. Light blue eyes predatorily dart to his mouth when Jen bites at his bottom lip nervously. When Misha’s eyes meet his, Jen lets go of his lip and pulls the dark-haired man into a passionate kiss. It’s almost instantly a French kiss, and in his excited tipsy state, Jen uses a bit too much tongue, too enthusiastically. As soon as Jensen grabbed him, Misha let his body melt into the younger man’s and started grinding against his thigh. But now he pulls back, chuckling and wiping the excess saliva from his bottom lip.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jen says, pulling Mish back towards him. “I didn’t mean to choke you with my tongue.”

Misha laughs again and says, “I could do that to you.”

“I don’t want you to,” Jen replies with a quizzical look on his face.

“How bout I choke you with something else, then?” Mish smirks. Jen tries to suppress a tiny aroused noise by keeping it in his chest, but Misha hears it and laughs, “That’s two,” holding up two fingers next to his gleefully gloating face.

“That’s it!” Jensen declares and grabs Misha’s body, quickly and roughly maneuvering them so Misha is lying on his back underneath him. Before Mish knows what’s happening, Jen’s got a hand between them and is stroking Misha’s dick over the top of his pants. He lets out a quiet moan and grabs hold of Jensen’s arms.   
  
“Oh, look who’s moaning, now!” Jen jokes.

“Yeah – ohhh, yeah, _just like that, Jen, fuck!”_ Mish has a hard time countering Jen’s point, for a second. When he recovers, he retorts, “Yeah, but, you… you had to  touch me!” Then those damn Cheshire-like grinning eyes and teeth are back, smiling up triumphantly into Jen's face.


End file.
